poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai Jack
' Samurai Jack '''is the strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He often ends up sacrificing a chance to return to his own time in order to help someone else. He is also clever and rational, able to pose a plan or a strategy necessary to defeat the enemy, and also knowing his limits (such as when he is surrounded by too much enemies to defeat them by pure force). However a running gag in the show is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future, such as in one episode, Jack had attempted to escape Aku's fortress after rescuing two fairy like creatures by driving a hovercar, but he fails to operate it competently, claiming he prefers to walk. Trivia *Samurai Jack will join Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Sora, Tino, Otis, Thomas, Twilight and all their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie. *Samurai Jack will also make his appearance in Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. Gallery father_meets_son_1.png|Jack is born Samurai_Jack_2016_Poster.jpg Go_with_new_katana.png|Jack is reborn. JackLovesAshi.jpg 18518366_10155160969176745_2980608452556862145_o.jpg|Jack's quest is finally over. The kiss of true love samurai jack and ashi by evaheartsyou-dbdfvz0.png|Jack and Ashi reunited Samurai-jack-and-ashi-jack-oconnell.jpg|Jack and Ashi finally married Jack and Ashi just married.png|Jack and Ashi riding off with a Motorcycle Mewtwo made for him Screenshot 2019-07-05 at 5.57.47 PM.png Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Archers Category:Wrestlers Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Warriors Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:Master of Disguise Category:Fighters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Samurai warriors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Old Heroes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Straight Man Category:Serious Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful characters Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Big Good Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures allies Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protective Characters Category:Protectors Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Good vs. Good Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Merciful characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Honorable characters Category:Gunners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defenders Category:Child Saver Category:Former orphans Category:Orphans Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Pacifists Category:Rich characters Category:Kings Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMaar Category:Riders Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Determinators Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:The Rainbooms (Twilight's Adventures Series) Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Characters that appear in Punch Time Explosion Category:Kids Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Future Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Adult Swim Characters Category:Adult Swim Heroes Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE!